


На случай вежливых просьб у Вселенной

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Спок решил составить список черт, которые бы хотел видеть в своем будущем партнере.Вселенная записывала и хихикала
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	На случай вежливых просьб у Вселенной

_You touch my mind in special places  
My heart races with you  
Ill take your love and Ill take your chances  
Ill take them with you  
(UNKLE feat Liela Moss — Touch Me)_

Знаете, когда вам немного за двадцать, вы далеко от дома (пусть отец так легко не отпустит от своего посольского подола), вокруг множество красивых гуманоидов, а гормоны так и не определились — вдарить ли по пон-фару, будь ты хоть трижды вулканцем — мысли об устройстве личной жизни нет-нет, да возникают. Разумеется, он выполнял все медитативные практики, чтобы потушить в себе этот интерес и наклонности. Это мало помогало, когда на его глазах очередная парочка доверительно общалась, совершенно бессовестно и прилюдно держась за руки.

Конечно, на него обращали внимание. Спок, правда, не понимал почему, однажды решил принять это как факт. Как и особую тягу землян ко всему экзотическому. Но никто из тех, кто пытался за ним ухаживать, назовем это так, не заинтересовал молодого вулканца. Пытаясь примириться и осознать собственные человеческие желания, чтобы, само собой, затем их героически победить в себе, Спок понимал, что где-то в правом подреберье надеялся, что… Что однажды появится кто-то, для кого он станет важным, кто примет его таким, какой он есть, что однажды почувствует что-то, что чувствует его отец рядом с матерью. К сожалению, этого всё никак не происходило. А тратить усилия на иные отношения он считал нелогичным.

Так что, однажды, закончив медитацию и свою научную работу, Спок открыл новый файл на падде и поставил красивую цифру один.

Итак, его будущий партнер должен быть…

_Пункт первый, обязательный: хорошо и всесторонне образован. Иметь углубленные познания в химии и, желательно, биологии, физике, астрономии. С ним должно быть интересно обсуждать открытия, которые когда-то обязательно сделает профессор Спок. Это должны быть крайне занимательные дискуссии._

_Пункт второй, предпочтительный: научные изыскания его партнера могут лежать в смежной или косвенно затрагивающий научный интерес Спока областях. Если они будут работать в одной области, его партнер наверняка будет расстроен превосходством Спока._

_Пункт третий, обязательный: его партнер должен обладать добрым нравом. Во время учебы в Академии ЗФ Спок видел достаточно очевидно не самых гуманных индивидуумов. Его партнер должен уметь сочувствовать, быть сострадательным и чутким. Спок желал бы ощущать эти качества на себе._

_Пункт четвертый, обязательный: его партнер должен быть заботливым. Желательно не только по отношению к Споку. Тем не менее, он всегда с удовольствием наблюдал за людьми относящихся с вниманием к окружающим. Это привлекательная черта._

Над пятым пунктом Спок долго думал. Даже провел некоторые исследования собственных реакций. Сначала открыл фото из личных дел курсантов Академии, а потом углубился в вопрос, пролистав модные журналы и фото известных личностей, имеющих массу поклонников. На следующий от начала составления списка день он даже провел некоторые практические работы, пристально изучая людей вокруг. Правда его одногрупники оказались весьма встревожены таким вниманием со стороны вулканца, так что профессор Слейтор отправил Спока в его комнату еще до окончания занятий.

Как оказалось, хоть в студенческом городке и достаточно привлекательных курсантов, его заинтересованный взгляд цеплялся за особей несколько… старше.

У себя в комнате Спок снова провел медитацию и только успокоив разум и, надо признать, тело, вернулся к своему списку.

_Пункт пятый, обязательный: избранник должен быть эстетически привлекательным. Не обязательно так, как понимают люди «красоту». Он предпочел бы, так называемую, харизматичность общепринятым стандартом._

Здесь Спок остановился, заварил себе чая с вулканской мятой. Задумался — а стоит ли вообще вносить следующие требования, ограничивая свой выбор? Затем всё же вернулся к файлу.

_Подпункт А, предпочтительный: Брюнет или шатен.  
Подпункт Б, предпочтительный: Кожа может иметь незначительную пигментацию.  
Подпункт В, предпочтительный: Цвет глаз должен быть… интересным._

Где-то в этот момент Спок начал переосмысливать человеческую вредную привычку к курению. Очень хотелось время на перевести дыхание и подумать. Он чувствовал, как сильно стучит в правом подреберье, словно предмет его почти научных изысканий сейчас находится прямо перед ним.

Неожиданно задуманное им оказалось крайне волнительным занятием. И оказалось, что у Спока столько возможных пунктов!

_Подпункт Г, обязательный: у его партнера обязаны быть красивые ухоженные руки. Длинные пальцы. Широкие ладони._

Спок представил, как будет касаться этих пальцев своими, мягко, аккуратно, так остро чувственно. Как будет ощущаться кожа в центре ладони под чувствительными подушечками. Как он будет совершенно по террански целовать эти пальцы губами, перед тем как пропустить их в рот. Накроет своей рукой запястье, ощущая быстрый пульс. Подтолкнет чуть дальше в рот, чтобы ощупать их языком, влажно и жарко.

Встрепенувшись от легкого рвотного рефлекса, Спок вдруг осознал, что в его рту собственные пальцы и сам он… несколько взбудоражен.

Не так себя должен вести будущий видный ученый и член экипажа одного из современных звездолетов. И уж тем более чистокровный вулканец.

Чистокровный вулканец не должен заниматься составлением списка черт своего идеального партнера. Чистокровный вулканец с детства чувствует связь с будущим супругом. Ему и в голову не придет желать кого-то другого.

Убрав падд в дальний ящик стола, Спок вернулся на циновку для медитаций.

Из-за… физиологической реакции тела сидеть было неудобно.

***

Старательно позабыв свой список на пять дней, Спок вернулся к нему только после того, как увидел довольно некрасивую сцену в переходе между двумя корпусами Академии. Там проходила громкая ссора между парой кадетов, явно состоящими в отношениях, и кем-то третьим.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, вулканец достал тщательно спрятанный падд и, даже не переодевшись и не занявшись предварительной медитацией, сделал запись.

_Пункт шесть, обязательный: твердость характера. У избранника должны быть понятия об этике и личном пространстве, а также готовность отстаивать точку зрения — свою и своего партнера перед третьими лицами. Он должен не бояться авторитетов, проявляя к ним уважение, но не подобострастие._

_Пункт семь, обязательный: он должен быть лингвистически подкован, и уметь обращаться с языком и донести свою мысль до посторонних словесно._

_Пункт восемь, обязательный: он должен быть на моей стороне, даже если не считает меня абсолютно правым. Должен отстаивать мои интересы даже если у нас вышла размолвка или мы не находимся рядом._

После непродолжительного наблюдения за еще одной парой, на этот раз более попадающей под определения «удачная», Спок добавил:

_Пункт девять, предпочтительный: наличие чувство юмора делает партнера привлекательным, а общение наиболее занимательным. Тем не менее, юмор не должен быть оскорбительным. Но может быть злободневным._

Чуть позже так же добавилось:

_Пункт десять, предпочтительный: Партнеру не возбраняется иметь ряд некритичных вредных привычек._

_Пункт одиннадцать, предпочтительный: стабильные продолжительные дружеские связи говорят о готовности к поддержанию отношений и умению взаимодействовать с другими лицами._

_Пункт двенадцать, предпочтительный: уважительное отношение к традициям собственного народа и семьи позволит партнеру с тем же уважением отнестись к моим._

_Пункт тринадцать, предпочтительный: должен быть сексуально заинтересован в партнере_

Этот пункт появился после приватное встречи с одним весьма интересным ученым из колонии Сигма-9. Они познакомились на конференции и по началу казались заинтересованными. Но в последствии оказалось, что проявление дружелюбия у народа его нового знакомого весьма своеобразно.

Что впоследствии негативно повлияло на убежденности Спока в собственной привлекательности.

Затем Спок присутствовал во время полудипломатической, полувоенной встречи с клингонами и пусть к тому времени его физический и эмоциональный дисбаланс пришел в норму, он все же нашел старый и тщательно спрятанный файл со списком и добавил пункт.

_Пункт пятнадцать, предпочтительный:  
Подпункт А: модификации тела не возбраняются для партнера, но нежелательны.  
Подпункт Б: приветствуется ношение одного-двух классических аксессуаров, в последствии, возможно, обозначающих принадлежность партнеру.  
Подпункт В: Стиль одежды может содержать этнические мотивы, но в официальной обстановке должен соответствовать стандартам принятым в Федерации  
Подпункт Г: Волосы должны быть!_

После непродолжительных отношений с одной крайне привлекательной особой, список пополнился.

_Пункт пятый, подпункт Д, предпочтительный: естественное нарушение пигментации кожи, такие как — веснушки, родимые пятна, родинки, не могут быть помехой в отношениях. Веснушки на плечах — крайне привлекательны._

Спок полностью понимал нелогичность ведения такого списка. Тем более что со временем он осознал вариативность в ведении своей личной и сексуальной жизни. Ему больше не надо было цепляться за придуманный им самим образ, за кого-то, кто будет в его жизни. За набор черт, которые он вряд ли найдет в одном гуманоиде.

Тем не менее, наличие такого списка, этот небольшой по общему весу на стандартном падде, файл стал чем-то особенным для него. Надежда была нелогичной, но что-то внутри него все равно цеплялось за придуманный и тщательно собранный образ.

Когда помогавшая с переездом после окончания Академии леди Аманда обнаружила этот список, он не нашел в себе силы отмахнуться. Вокруг стояли коробки, и он пытался отсортировать то, что возьмет с собой на первый свой звездолет, а что будет дожидаться его в квартире в Сан-Франциско. Мать прибыла поздравить его с выпуском, и решила, что ее помощь будет полезна. Он не стал оспаривать это решение.

Она читала его заметки и легко улыбалась, в уголках ее глаз прятались теплые морщинки, а темные глаза светились нежностью. И ни капли осуждения.

— Тот, кто описан здесь, должно быть будет хорошим человеком.

— В моем списке нет уточнения, что он вообще обязан быть человеком.

— Но и нет уточнения, что это будет именно мужчина, — чуть шире улыбнулась мать.

Спок на какое-то мгновение застыл как стоял, с подставкой для каатиры в руке.

— Да, в списке нет подобного уточнения, мать. Я посчитал этот пункт слишком очевидным.

Отложив падд в сторону, леди Аманда встала из кресла, и подошла к нему. Ее рука тепло накрыла тщательно выбритую щеку такого взрослого и такого глупого сына.

— В желании того, чтобы тебя любили, нет ничего плохого. Ничего неправильного, Спок. Подумай сам, мой дорогой, разве это не залог выживаемости индивида? Когда тебя очень-очень любит тот, кого ты там описал.

— Даже при всех допущениях, которые я зафиксировал, возможность построить отношения с кем-то, соответствующего всем обязательным пунктам, крайне мала. Нет никаких гарантий, что я буду подходить к его списку, мать.

Поправив его и без того идеально лежащий воротник, она заверила:

— О, ну конечно будешь.

Ее темные человеческие глаза смотрели на него так тепло и нежно, но в то же время с таким загадочным огнем, что Спок заподозрил, что речь тут совсем не о списках.

— Но когда ты встретишь человека, который им соответствует, держись за него очень сильно. Договорились? Логика и правила никогда не заменят тебе кого-то с веснушками на плечах. — Она забрала из его рук подставку и отошла к полке, оставляя ее там. — Добавь, пожалуйста, пункт о слабости этого человека к маленьким пушистым зверькам. И пушистым рукам, Спок.

Взяв музыкальный инструмент эта маленькая хрупкая женщина аккуратно водрузила его на подставку.

Спок посмотрел на свои руки, обнаженные по локоть и согласился с железной логикой этой женщины. Это действительно пункты, которые обязаны быть в его списке.

Тем же вечером его список пополнился еще на несколько пунктов. В том числе и:

_Пункт пятый, подпункт Е, обязательный: у партнера должны быть стройные длинные ноги._

Нет ничего предосудительного в том, что у каждого есть свои предпочтения, думал Спок, откладывая падд и устраиваясь на новой кровати. Это простая биология — мы находим партнеров чья привлекательность для нас обеспечит наиболее продолжительные и ровные отношения. Законы выживаемости видов, всего то.

***

Служба на флоте полностью удовлетворяла Спока. Научные работы, открытия, исследования. Слишком много неформального общения по его мнению, но тут он был не в силах что либо изменить — выбирая служить в Звездном Флоте, он знал, что терранцы, как и многие другие виды, весьма социально активны.

Тем не менее, Спок считал это время хорошим разнообразным опытом. Он успел завести несколько важных знакомств, и даже поучаствовал в том, что люди называют «служебный роман», найдя такие межличностные отношения крайне непродуктивными и отвлекающими.

Несколько раз он порывался оставить соответствующую отметку в свой список, но каждый раз находились дела важнее.

Возвращаться на Терру было довольно приятно. В Сан-Франциско только начиналась теплая осень и он даже отослал матери несколько фотографий из самого близкого к Академии ЗФ парка. Спок пребывал в ровном, уютном спокойствии и уверенности. Обещанная ему стабильность на следующие три года давала возможность реализовать ранее запланированные проекты и строить наиболее устойчивые отношения. И не только профессиональные.

Тем не менее, Спок помнил, как обстояли дела несколько лет назад, когда он так гордо выступив против Академии Вулкана и сбежал (и нет, он не будет избегать этого слова в отношении своего выбора) на Терру. Тогда еще совсем молодой вулканец нуждался в дополнительной стимуляции и обманчивых надеждах. Которыми и стал человек мысленно созданный из того списка. Порой он помогал Споку просто дышать. Когда было иррационально страшно, когда было до болезненного одиноко. Такие простые эмоциональные слова. И вера в существование кого-то, ради кого Спок должен быть сильным, должен соответствовать выбранному уровню.

Сейчас же…

Перестройка мозга на темное время суток вносит незначительные изменения в восприятие и способ мышления, как говорили терранцы — «ночью все видится чуть по другому». Опустив босые ноги с кровати на пол, он какое-то время смотрел на огни Сан-Франциско, видимые из большого панорамного окна. Спок согласился занять преподавательское место только для того, чтобы остаться на Терре до постройки нового корабля класса Конституция. А затем стать старшим помощником у капитана Пайка. Это было ответственное и взрослое решение, продиктованное расчетами и логикой. Важное в его карьере и жизни. И вера в существование кого-то… Сама мысль, что этот кто-то, сложенный сейчас из строк глупого списка, может повлиять на него, была неприемлема. Недопустимо!

Открыв файл в падде, Спок добавил несколько пунктов.

_Пункт семнадцатый, обязательный: предполагаемый партнер должен владеть лицевыми мышцами достаточно, чтобы выгибать брови независимо друг от друга._

_Пункт восемнадцатый, обязательный: гетерохромия._

_Пункт девятнадцатый, обязательный: Должен играеть в шахматы на раздевание и в бильярд в два шара._

Спок был не совсем уверен, зачем внес последний пункт. Земная игра давно вышла из широкого распространения, но во первых — требовала великолепных координационных умений и геометрических знаний, а во вторых — ассоциировалась у молодого вулканца с концепцией порнографии. Все эти позы и кий в умелых руках…

Босиком дойдя до рабочего места в его большой и пустой квартире, Спок спрятал падд на самой дальней и неудобной полке. Затем вернулся в кровать. Его колотило, но Спок был уверен, что только потому, что пол такой холодный.

***

Несмотря на поспешно принятое, совершенно ничего не меняющее в его жизни, ничего не значащее решение, жизнь продолжала идти так, словно ничего в ту ночь и не случилось. Спок как никто знал, как именно избавляться от мыслей, которые не несли в себе практической важности. Последующие несколько лет прошли за работой, научными открытиями, общественными отношениями, в водовороте курсантов, преподавательского состава и инженерных служб, занятых на постройке нового звездолета.

Пайк, заранее предложивший ему место своего первого помощника, с которым они теперь усиленно общались, оставался доволен своим выбором и самим Споком. Их тандем вышел удивительно продуктивным. Кристофер Пайк обладал особым складом характера, в котором внешняя мягкость и искренность сочеталась с жесткостью в решениях и выборе. Его цепкий ум впечатлял Спока. А умение выстраивать общение с подчиненными — вызывали интерес.

Разработка теста Кобаяши Мару занимала свободное от преподавания и работы над внутренним оснащением звездолета время.

Мать гордилась его достижениями.

Отец… не разговаривал с ним, но в последние годы его ненавязчивый контроль казался все менее заметным.

Кадетка с ксенолингвистического активно проявляла к нему интерес, не ограничивающийся сексуальным.

Спок был полностью удовлетворен своей жизнью и тем, чем занимался. У него было все, чего он хотел добиться.

А потом был вызов с Вулкана и нападение Неро.

***

Спок знал, что конечность жизни, даже звезды умирают, становясь чем-то иным. Он полностью постиг смысл органической жизни и относился к смерти, как к естественному явлению.

Иногда ему казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет нормально дышать. Без тяжести в груди. Без отчаяния.

В этот момент они были рядом — команда, маленькая горстка выживших, не-избранные, отчаянно случайные в его жизни и на «Энтерпрайз». Странно, но они действительно помогали, больше чем совершенно закрывшийся в своем горе отец, больше, чем его старшее я. Они все были такие яркие, эмоциональные, совершенно несдержанные и дикие, что большую часть времени у него не оставалось времени замечать, как тяжело даются вздохи, не было времени даже возможности погрузиться в себя и затронуть это вот обнаженное, больное и кровоточащее.

Пришлось объяснять Адмиралам, почему в решающий момент в кресле оказался отстраненный от полета кадет — «да, по показаниям чудом сохранившегося трикодера Джим Кирк был абсолютно болен и только благодаря своевременному грамотному лечению доктора МакКоя поправился именно в нужный нам момент». Пришлось отстаивать право лейтенанта Сулу остаться в кресле пилота, переведя МакКену на другое судно. Пришлось провести долгие переговоры по поводу снятия обвинений и восстановления в должности мистера Скотта, и да, коды транстварпного транспортера придется отдать в комитет. Пришлось объяснять двойную рокировку в назначении лейтенанта Ухуры. И то, почему необходимо оставить пост СМО за Леонардом МакКоем, который отлично показал себя в роли ИО в связи с гибелью доктора Пури.

А самое главное — выслушивать комментарии всех, что они думают по этому поводу. Потому что каждый из этой маленькой команды отстаивал друг друга так, словно для него это что-то глубоко личное.

Взять хотя бы эту странную пару — Кирка и МакКоя. Благодаря Нийоте Споку было известно, что эти двое дружат с самого поступления в Академию. Будучи преподавателем, он вел у Кирка несколько семинаров, на которых тот ничем особым не отличался, разве что своим развязным поведением. С медиками же он почти не сталкивался. Так что не мог предсказать, всегда ли эти две так относились друг к другу, так защищали и отстаивали общие интересы. Спок слышал, как где-то в коридорах больницы, в которую перевели капитана Пайка, доктор МакКой весьма грубо отчитывал Кирка, буквально требуя, чтобы бывший кадет отдохнул и не забывал питаться. Потом и вовсе махнул рукой и, схватив друга за запястье, весьма развратно, по мнению вулканца, потащил в столовую. Постепенно поправляющийся Пайк на рассказ Спока только посмеялся и похвалил его выбор СМО.

Его день был полон чужого беспокойства, важных дел и бесконечного круговорота людей.

Его ночь была полна холода и тоски.

К помощи человека из списка он обратился как-то сам собой. Просто представил, как этот кто-то очень сильно сжимает его в объятьях, так, чтобы грудную клетку сдавливало внешней компрессией, а не внутренним ощущением. Представил, как его голову прижимают к груди, в которой ровно и уверенно стучит сердце. Представил, как теплые губы едва касаются его лба. Как ему позволяют дрожать и ласково гладят по спине. Как этот неведомый кто-то выдавливает из него скорбь и боль.

Как ни странно, эти… эти фантазии помогали ему больше, чем привычные медитации. После часа сидения на камне он ощущал отстраненность и логичное понимание конечности жизни, только острее осознавая гибель матери. После размышлений о ком-то неведомом, Спок мог уснуть.

Перед самым отлетом «Энтерпрайз» на ее первое задание (не включающее в себя спасательную миссию, перестрелки, погони и прочие несвойственные исследовательскому судну занятия) Джим Кирк собрал офицеров своей новой команды на дружескую попойку. Как он сам сказал — общение в неформальной обстановке, Спок! Действие происходило в одном из заведений старой части Сан-Франциско, в настолько ретро стиле, что о предназначении некоторых вещей вулканец даже боялся подумать.

Тем не менее, команде понравилось и времяпрепровождение и место, даже обычно весьма брезгливая и осторожная Нийота проявляла все признаки довольства и радости. Наверное еще и потому, что все наиболее спорные и шумные элементы были, скажем так — «нейтрализованы». Капитан Кирк сначала вовлекший в веселье почти все заведение, через час увлекся обсуждением новейших кораблей и перспектив развития с инженером Скоттом и энсином Чеховым. В то время как лейтенант Сулу и бортовой доктор скрылись в одном из залов, где обнаружился бильярдный стол. Проходящий мимо Спок какое-то время наблюдал за игрой, еще раз осознавая, почему подобная игра никогда бы не возникла на Вулкане — все эти склоненные позы да постановка рук на кие и зеленом суконном столе…

— О, Боунс нашел себе достойного соперника? — повис на плече своего старпома Джим Кирк. — Это единственная игра, которую он любит. За шахматы с ним вообще лучше не садиться. Я как-то попробовал, он предложил на раздевание, я обрадовался и продул пять партий, хотя это было о-очень сложно. А он забрал мои шмотки и выкинул меня в коридор. Мне пришлось тащиться в свою комнату в одних трусах!

— Капитан…

— Джим.

— …это не та информация, которая меня может заинтересовать.

— Ну это так, если вдруг вздумаешь не просто пялиться на его руки и задницу.

Подмигнув, Кирк толкает его вперед, прямо в небольшую комнату с бильярдным столом и громко говорит:

— Смотрите кто тут еще интересуется палкой и шарами, Боунс!

И утаскивает за собой Сулу раньше, чем все они понимают, что происходит.

Доктор МакКой, натирающий кончик кия, задумчиво склонил голову к плечу и спросил:

— Играете, коммандер?

Вполне ожидаемо, что после они поругались.

***

В следующий раз список попал в руки Спока через три года после запуска «Энтерпрайз». Он шел по ее светлым коридорам, аккуратно обеими руками держа падд и думая о словах матери. О том, что советы этой маленькой сильной женщины всегда были полезны и сказаны исключительно в заботе о нем.

Она бы пришла в восторг от Леонарда.

По данным бортового компьютера доктор сейчас находился не в медотсеке, как полагается тяжело раненому, а у себя в каюте. И коммандер, конечно, не одобрял такое поведение. МакКой пострадал на вчерашней миссии, когда пытался защитить самого Спока. Тот космический пират явно был знаком с вулканской анатомией и целился именно в сердце, но на его пути встал доктор. И ужас, испытанный за время, что Спок пытался остановить кровь, заливающую весь левый бок МакКоя, а потом пытался доставить его в медотсек, до сих пор отзывался где-то в подреберье.

Открыв дверь собственным кодом, Спок зашел в каюту и на мгновение замер, почти не веря, что делает это.

— Ну и какого черта, Спок? Я же сказал, что ни хочу никого видеть, пока у меня не будет достаточно сил, чтобы вас терпеть.

— Простите, доктор. Подобное заявление ускользнуло от моего внимания. Возможно потому, что меня не было в медотсеке, где вы должны были находиться.

Он оглянулся.

Личная комната СМО всегда оставалась для него загадкой и местом притяжения. Насколько все деловито и четко рассортировано было в его личном кабинете, насколько же здесь было… нет, ни захламлено, просто по другому. Несколько фотограмм с видами с Терры, одна со времен Академии, там где Джим Кирк весело и широко улыбался, общее фото на мостике с прошлого празднования первого контакта. На столе и многочисленных полках сувениры с разных планет. На стандартной постели большой и мягкий плед. Около овального иллюминатора клетка с трибблом, тем самым, который ожил вместе с капитаном. На полу кадка с небольшим деревом. На полу явно тканный коврик.

Спок знал здесь каждый предмет, хотя бы потому, что их регулярный случайный секс с доктором чаще всего происходил именно здесь. Во всяком случае — последние полгода не-отношений. До этого — чаще всего на очередных высадках и в медотсеке.

Сняв верхнюю рубашку, Спок под пристальным взглядом лежащего на кровати доктора снял и обувь, только после этого без разрешения укладываясь рядом, прямо поверх мягкого на ощупь пледа.

— Что это, Спок? — посмотрел МакКой на лежащий на его животе падд. И аккуратно сжал плечо вулканца.

— Прочитайте, доктор. Этот список я начал составлять на первом курсе Академии.

Прижавшись щекой к тому месту, где у вулканца должно быть сердце, Спок накрыл рукой другой бок, там, где под перевязкой остались следы жуткой раны. И просто чувствовал. Чувствовал дыхание Леонарда, медленное и размеренное. Чувствовал, как льются через него чувства удивления, странного веселья и беспокойства. Чувствовал, как осторожно перебирают длинные пальцы волосы на его затылке.

— Гетерохромия? — наконец спросил доктор, откладывая падд.

— Ваши глаза, доктор. Центральная гетерохромия в наличии. Последние три пункта были указаны для того, чтобы приблизить вероятность существования человека описанного мной, к нулю. Но ты существуешь, Леонард.

— Существую. И что ты будешь с этим делать?

Спок чувствовал себя так, как когда-то мог только мечтать. Так, как надеялся и фантазировал. Но только лучше. Надежно, живо, защищено и в то же время взволнованно. Доктор МакКой не был тем идеалом, что он представлял себе когда-то, многие из описанным им черт оказались несколько… более интересными, но существовал. Конкретно сейчас — прямо в одной кровати со Споком.

— Я… я хочу отношений с тобой, Леонард. И не из-за списка, — быстро перебил Спорк, почувствовал глубокий возмущенный вздох. — Я хочу быть с тобой, потому что вероятность потерять тебя причиняет мне боль. Потому что найдя тебя, я не хочу упускать возможность быть с тобой. Этот ответ приемлем для положительного принятия решения?

МакКой хмыкнул:

— Даже если в моем списке не было пунктов про острые уши и торчащую отовсюду логику?

— А у тебя есть список, Леонард? — даже приподнялся на локте Спок. — Ты позволишь с ним ознакомиться?

Рассмеявшись, МакКой осторожно перевернулся на бок, подминая под себя партнера и устраиваясь на постели так, чтобы не беспокоить рану.

— Ну начнем с того, что у него должна быть крайне чувствительная шея, — заявил Леонард, едва прикусывая кожу под челюстью Спока.

В конце концов, со списком или без, он сделал правильный выбор.


End file.
